Meaningless
by Laemia
Summary: L'humanité ne pouvait pas gagner. Vanitas le savait bien, et il s'en fichait. Mais bon, il y avait Riku. Cet imbécile de Riku. / Vaniku, UA l'Attaque des Titans


**Salut ! J'avais écrit ceci il y a quelques mois, juste parce que j'en avais envie. Je viens juste de le corriger, du coup voilà !**

 **Alors, ça se passe dans l'univers de l'Attaque des Titans, mais ce n'est pas utile de connaître pour lire cet OS. À la limite, pour les détails de l'univers, peut-être, mais je pense que ça ne vous gênera pas trop.**

 **Au passage, je n'ai pas encore vu la saison 3 et je ne lis pas le manga, je préviens pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de spoils dans les commentaires !**

 **C'est euh, très déprimant, comme machin. 'fin si vous connaissez le manga, vous êtes sûrement préparés pour ça.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

Y avait pas d'autres mots.

À la réflexion, Vanitas se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir venir. Maintenant, ça lui semblait tellement évident ! Bien sûr, que Riku serait ce genre d'imbécile suicidaire. Ça ne lui avait juste pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'alors.

Assis en face de lui à la table de leur dernier repas en tant que recrues, son ami ne cilla pas. Il devait s'attendre à une réaction de ce genre. Il se contenta de doucement poser sa cuillère dans son écuelle, avant de lever ses yeux clairs vers Vanitas.

« Je trouve ça noble, de s'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration. »

Prévisible. Et pourtant, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« Noble ? Arrête. Le bataillon ne sert qu'à engraisser les Titans. T'es premier de la promo, t'auras mieux fait d'intégrer les brigades spéciales. Vraiment. Personne ne choisit le bataillon avec d'aussi bons résultats. »

Seuls les dix premiers de la promotion de nouveaux soldats pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, intégrer la garde royale, et se trouver bien protégés derrière le mur Sina, sûrs et certains de ne jamais voir un seul Titan de leur vie. Le reste devait choisir entre le bataillon d'exploration et la garnison. Il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas saisir une telle opportunité !

Vanitas faisait partie des heureux élus, même si sa position de troisième de la classe lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il aurait clairement pu faire mieux. M'enfin... Ça restait suffisant pour les brigades, et le reste importait peu.

Riku poussa un soupir. Il connaissait bien Vanitas, depuis le temps. Tout le monde ici se connaissait un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils vivaient en huis clos. Et pourtant, il avança tout de même ses arguments de preux chevalier :

« Justement. Les dix premiers devraient intégrer d'office le bataillon d'exploration. On a besoin de guerriers puissants pour aider l'humanité à reprendre ses terres. »

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Il ne cesserait décidément jamais de l'étonner.

« Reprendre ses terres ? Non mais, tu t'entends quand tu parles, ou bien quoi ? Déjà ne serait-ce que sauver les meubles, ce serait pas mal, et à ma connaissance on est pas très doués pour ça ! Nan, l'humanité est condamnée. La grande question, c'est le temps qu'on mettra avant de disparaître. Le but du jeu, pour moi, c'est de faire en sorte de mourir de vieillesse plutôt que de se faire digérer par un grand bonhomme de cinq mètres !

-Ou dix mètres, argua Ventus qui les écoutait d'une oreille en grignotant un bout de pain.

-Ou dix mètres ! répéta Vanitas en fixant Riku. Ventus a raison, c'est encore pire. Bref, faut être con. T'es con. »

L'autre encaissa l'insulte sans broncher, habitué. C'était presque affectueux comme terme, dans la bouche de Vanitas. Il prit son temps pour répondre, sachant le sujet sensible pour un millier de raisons.

« Disons que je crois en mes convictions. »

Mauvaise réponse. Cette fois, le ton de Vanitas se fit plus dur que sarcastique.

« Super. Cool. Content pour toi. Elles te serviront bien quand tu seras mort. Tu sais, les vrais combats, c'est pas comme à l'entraînement ! Pourquoi tu penses que le bataillon est toujours en sous-effectif ? Tu dureras pas trente secondes en combat réel ! Ils meurent tous jeunes, et inutilement.

-Le capitaine Levi réussit à survivre depuis des années.

-On s'en fout, merde ! Tu vas pas te comparer à Levi, si ? C'est facile pour lui de risquer sa vie, il manquerait à personne ! »

Parce que sinon, Vanitas aurait juste ri et haussé les épaules. Un cadavre de plus ou de moins, pourquoi ça devrait lui importer ? Mais c'était Riku.

Et ce dernier le savait aussi. Il conservait toute la patience dont il se savait capable, malgré tous les reproches, parce qu'il savait que c'était la douleur qui parlait.

Mais ça lui donnait encore plus envie de s'engager, et de rester en vie, pour prouver à son ami qu'il avait tort, que tout irait bien, et que le monde pouvait être beau, parfois.

« Le débat tourne en rond, marmonna-t-il. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je peux pas les laisser. »

Il coula un regard vers Sora et Kairi, à la table d'à côté, qui bavardaient joyeusement en mangeant, pas préoccupés pour deux sous de leur mort prochaine. Bon, Sora, ça n'étonnait personne, il avait toujours été un optimiste. La décision de Kairi, en revanche, surprenait Vanitas. Mais après tout, s'était-il dit, un cadavre de plus ou de moins...

Riku les observait en souriant paisiblement. Ça, c'était un argument impossible à contrer.

Ils étaient arrivés tous les trois, agglutinés, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air apeuré provenaient du même village, détruit par les Titans, et rêvaient d'un monde meilleur.

Et même lorsque, comme Vanitas, on ne croyait pas à toutes ces choses idéalistes, à un avenir optimiste, à une fin heureuse, à la beauté du monde malgré sa cruauté, on ne pouvait pas être aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer le lien qui unissait ces trois-là. Quelque chose qui ne se briserait que lorsque l'un d'entre eux mourrait brutalement entre les grosses pattes écoeurantes d'un Titan.

« Alors vous allez crever tous les trois, dans ce cas. Tant mieux pour vous. »

Après avoir déversé sa bile, Vanitas se leva pour quitter la table, l'estomac noué.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

* * *

« T'es con ou quoi ? »

Vanitas esquissa un sourire en voyant sa répartie de la veille lui être retournée de la sorte. Riku ne paraissait même pas y avoir pensé.

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? »

Rien que le plaisir de voir son ami aussi ahuri, ça valait peut-être le coup. Et puis, le logo du bataillon, qui ornait leurs capes, avait fière allure. Vanitas trouvait que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, Riku se passa une main dans les cheveux, fermant les yeux une seconde pour intégrer l'information.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je croyais que t'y croyais pas, au bataillon !

-Bah, j'ai décidé que je voulais pas vivre vieux, finalement. Tu sais, les rhumatismes et les rides, c'est pas sexy. Je préfère mourir jeune et beau. Quoique, beau, ça restera à voir. Si je meurs éclaté contre un mur, y aura plus grand chose de beau. Faut voir. Je m'arrangerais pour crever de façon pas trop immonde. Ça doit pouvoir se faire, non ? »

Bien sûr que l'autre n'en crut pas un mot. Il savait, au fond, la réelle raison. Vanitas sonda l'expression de son visage, pour savoir si ça lui faisait plaisir ou non, mais il ne parvint pas à la déchiffrer. Riku ressentait quelque chose, ça c'était sûr, mais quoi, alors là...

« T'es stupide.

-Cool. On est tous les deux stupides.

-Je sais.

-Tu pourrais dire merci.

-Certainement pas. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Bah, ce ne serait pas si horrible. Riku serait là, et puis, ils ne mourraient sans doute pas au premier assaut, ni au deuxième. Au-delà de ce nombre, par contre...

Les soldats du bataillon d'exploration ne vivaient pas vieux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il vivrait, sans Riku, de toute façon ?

* * *

S'il avait su, il serait resté sur sa décision de départ.

Évidemment, il connaissait les risques, il savait que les Titans ne rigolaient pas. Mais il y a savoir et _savoir_. On ne peut pas se rendre compte avant de se retrouver en plein cœur du combat.

La première fois que Vanitas vit un Titan en liberté, tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'éclater de rire. Son hilarité dura dix bonnes minutes. Parce qu'il réalisait, à présent, la futilité de tout ça ! Ils n'étaient que des insectes, et leur vie pouvait s'achever en moins d'une seconde, et _qu'est-ce qu'il pouvaient bien faire face à des monstres pareils_ ? C'était drôle, non ? Hilarant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire contre l'absurdité de ces choses ? Des géants avec un seul point faible derrière la nuque, et en nombre illimité !

Il mouilla son pantalon, bien sûr. Il ne fut pas le seul.

* * *

De façon assez étonnante, il survécut à cette première expédition. En règle générale, les plus couards, ceux qui se retrouvent paralysés à la vue de leur ennemi, trépassent rapidement. On ne peut jamais mesurer le courage réel avant que la réalité ne se présente, cruelle et implacable. L'orgueil pousse à croire qu'on agira en héros quoiqu'il arrive, et au final non.

Mais Vanitas avait survécu. Aqua lui avait mis suffisamment de gifles pour le ramener à la réalité, pour qu'il puisse fuir le plus loin possible à temps.

Plus important encore, Riku avait survécu. Vanitas ne le retrouva pas en bon état, cependant. Lui aussi avait subi l'horreur, avait vu ses camarades tomber comme des mouches tout autour de lui, et son regard ne serait plus tout à fait le même, à présent.

À la deuxième excursion, Vanitas ne s'enfuit pas et il ne se pissa pas dessus. À la troisième mission, il parvint à abattre son premier Titan. Ce n'était pas assez pour effacer l'embarras persistant de sa fuite, pour supprimer les insomnies et les cauchemars, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Il se disait que, plus il éliminerait de Titans et plus vite il oublierait la terreur et la honte. Pour le moment, ça ne fonctionnait pas bien.

Il se fichait bien de tout ça, la survie de l'humanité, l'espoir, toutes ces choses que le bataillon d'exploration incarnait soi-disant. L'humanité, Vanitas ne se comptait pas vraiment dedans. Il ne voyait pas cela comme un tout. Il existait des individus, partageant des caractéristiques les regroupant sous le terme d'humains, et voilà tout. L'une de ces caractéristiques étant : bouffe pour Titans. Le reste, les prétendues valeurs morales, le semblant de cohésion, il n'y croyait pas du tout.

Il prit goût au fait de tuer des Titans, néanmoins. Déjà à l'entraînement, ça lui plaisait. Il y avait toujours la peur, à chaque fois, mais la peur alimentait la colère et l'adrénaline et il se sentait _vivant_.

Et, bon. Toujours, il y avait Riku.

Vanitas avait renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il éprouvait _ça_ à l'égard de Riku. Il aurait dû le détester. Il incarnait tout ce qu'il méprisait, et inversement. Riku était trop droit, trop idéaliste, trop chevalier blanc dans un monde condamné.

Il ne l'avait pas toujours connu ainsi, cependant. Durant leur première année de formation, Riku était arrogant, prêt à tout pour gagner en puissance et se hisser à la tête de la promo. Ça n'enchantait pas spécialement Vanitas, qui détestait se sentir inférieur à quelqu'un. Au début, la première place se jouait entre eux deux. Mais il avait de bonnes réparties aux remarques acerbes de Vanitas, ce qui méritait au moins, non pas de l'affection, mais un certain respect.

Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Riku, avec une telle attitude, pour se quereller avec Sora et Kairi, ses deux amis de toujours. Il les laissa derrière lui un petit moment, et pendant ces quelques semaines il ne lâcha pas Vanitas d'une semelle. Ce dernier ne pouvait que constater le désastre de l'amitié du trio avec amusement et satisfaction... et l'impression flatteuse et pas tout à fait vraie, que l'autre l'avait choisi, _lui_ , à la place de deux relations qui duraient depuis des années. Ça lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir.

Cela ne dura pas. Vanitas ne sut pas exactement ce qui fut décisif dans la prise de conscience de Riku. Une histoire de grosse dispute entre lui et Sora, du genre qui secoue les puces. Toujours est-il qu'il se remit à parler aux deux imbéciles. Et en prime, il changeait, un peu plus chaque jour, se mettant à culpabiliser pour sa méchanceté passée, pour sa petite crise d'ado tardive.

Pour couronner le tout, Sora grimpait les échelons du classement de la promotion, se hissant à la troisième, puis la deuxième place. Parfois, Vanitas rêvait qu'il le tuait. Lorsque c'était Riku qui le dépassait, ça passait encore, ça le motivait juste à redoubler d'efforts, mais l'humiliation de se faire recaler par ce gamin hyperactif, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Riku ne l'abandonna pas pour autant. Pour une raison étrange, il continuait d'apprécier Vanitas. Le cruel, l'égoïste, l'insupportable Vanitas qui parvenait à se mettre même Ventus à dos. Et encore mieux, il ne le jugeait jamais pour son caractère. Il ne lui disait jamais d'arrêter de se comporter comme un connard – sauf parfois, lorsqu'il s'en prenait trop virulemment à Sora et Kairi, mais c'était toujours sans jugement, rien que pour les protéger, parce que bon, tout ce que faisait Riku était pour protéger ses deux amis d'enfance. Et ça aussi, Vanitas peinait à l'accepter. Ça lui restait constamment en travers de la gorge, ce lien qu'il percevait entre eux.

Il ne mit pas trop de temps à accepter qu'il était amoureux, si on prenait en compte son caractère propice au déni. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il espérait que ce n'était pas juste parce que Riku était la seule personne au monde à lui accorder une attention positive, sans chercher à le changer, à le faire devenir _plus gentil_. Ce serait une raison bien pathétique, que de s'accrocher à lui par désespoir. À la réflexion, il ne voulait pas savoir. La raison importait peu. C'était là, ça existait, et il n'y pouvait rien. Comme il ne pouvait rien à la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais eu d'espoirs de ce côté-là.

* * *

Sora et Kairi mirent une éternité à s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels. Sans la constante menace des Titans qui pouvaient les bouffer à chaque expédition hors des murs, si ça se trouve, ils ne se seraient jamais dit quoi que ce soit.

Mais voilà. Ils étaient heureux, tout mielleux. Durant les pauses déjeuners aux baraquements, ils se faisaient des tas de câlins et de bisous et leurs yeux brillaient.

« Ça me fait vomir » lança Vanitas en s'approchant de Riku qui, adossé contre le mur, regarder ses amis se courtiser à la vue de tous, avec un sourire mi-crispé mi-attendri.

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Vexé, Vanitas posa d'autorité son coude sur son épaule, le dévisageant d'un air narquois. Paradoxalement, voir Riku aussi triste lui apportait une certaine satisfaction. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était vraiment de l'amour. Les gens amoureux ne se réjouissaient pas de voir l'autre souffrir, de ce qu'il en savait. Mais les circonstances, et son caractère...

« Bah alors mon Riku, t'es jaloux ?

-Non. Ils vont bien ensemble. »

Et il semblait sincère, mais aussi _autre chose_. Sincèrement dégoûté, autant que sincèrement heureux pour eux. La plupart des gens n'auraient pas saisi la nuance. Ils ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment.

« Tu sais qu'ils ne t'aimeront jamais comme tu les aimes, hein ? »

Vu le regard douloureux qu'il lui renvoya, Vanitas sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Il s'en féliciterait presque. Ce n'était pas facile à deviner, parce que pas banal. Il s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, sans parvenir à confirmer son hypothèse. Ça ne l'arrangeait pas le moins du monde, et il aurait préféré avoir tort, mais il savait. Il passerait toujours après ces deux-là.

« Contrairement à toi, tu veux dire? » répliqua amèrement son ami.

Ouch.

Il aurait dû le voir venir, ça. Puis c'était mérité. Le ton de Riku puait le reproche, comme s'il était persuadé que ç'aurait réellement été ça, les prochaines paroles de Vanitas. Comme s'il allait sauter sur l'occasion. Honnêtement, il y avait songé, mais la pique restait douloureuse.

Vanitas se fendit d'un rictus de sale con, refoulant le sentiment de désastre qui affluait en vagues.

« Je te demande rien » répondit-il simplement.

Riku baissa les yeux au sol, croisa les bras.

« Moi si. Peut-être.

-Pardon ? »

Il ne doutait pas d'avoir compris le sous-entendu, mais ça le déroutait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ce genre de propositions.

Riku soupira, sans le regarder, puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il paraissait au bout du rouleau. Désespéré.

« Je me disais... que ce ne serait pas si mal, avoua-t-il. Que ça me permettrait peut-être d'oublier. Et tu y gagnerais aussi. »

Ben voyons, ce qu'il fallait pas entendre.

La logique lui soufflait que ce serait toujours ça de pris, en effet. Qu'il pourrait être avec Riku, peut-être même avec le temps finir par croire à l'improbable illusion qu'il l'aimait en retour. Ce serait raisonnable, si seulement tout son ego ne se révoltait pas contre une telle décision.

« J'y gagnerais ? ricana-t-il. En servant de lot de consolation ? »

Il vit Riku fermer les yeux.

« T'as raison, déclara-t-il platement. Excuse-moi, j'aurais jamais dû te demander une chose pareille.

-C'est pas ton genre.

-Je sais. C'était égoïste. Je suis juste fatigué de... Tu comprends ? »

C'était bientôt l'heure de reprendre l'entraînement. Ils regardèrent Sora et Kairi partirent vers le terrain, main dans la main.

« Ouais, je comprends très bien. »

Ils n'en discutèrent plus jamais.

Il arrivait à Vanitas d'y repenser et de douter, parfois, lorsque la douleur se faisait trop insupportable. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix, si au final il n'aurait pas dû passer outre son orgueil et accepter de servir de piètre remplacement pour les amours à sens unique de Riku. Après tout, leur vie serait courte. Tôt ou tard, un Titan les boufferait ou les piétinerait, alors autant prendre ce que la vie leur offrait, non ? Mais il savait qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait vraiment été heureux de cet arrangement.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de douter à en avoir mal.

* * *

Jours calmes. Le bataillon d'exploration peinait à obtenir le budget nécessaire à de nouvelles missions, alors le temps libre abondait. Vanitas comprenait les décisionnaires : pourquoi utiliser l'argent des impôts pour acheter un paquet de matériel qui finirait dans l'estomac d'un Titan, ou sur un cadavre, sans que cela n'avance en rien l'humanité dans la reconquête de son territoire ? Déjà qu'ils devaient nourrir des soldats tout justes bons à se faire engloutir par leurs ennemis mortels...

Ils ne pouvaient pas gagner contre les Titans. Ils en tueraient quelques uns. Un pour dix êtres humains, peut-être, et après ? La belle affaire.

Non, le bataillon ne servait à rien, et Vanitas se trouvait bien content de ce répit prolongé. Vivre un jour de plus, ça ne se refusait pas. Et puis, lorsque Riku lui avait proposé de s'éloigner du reste de la troupe, parce qu'il ne supportait plus le bonheur écoeurant de Sora et Kairi, il avait accepté avec joie.

Il faisait beau, dans la plaine. Le soleil brillait, et personne ne viendrait les trouver avant un bon moment. Le silence faisait du bien, aussi. Ça ne se produisait pas souvent.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont peur de nous ? » lança soudain Riku.

Vanitas s'apprêta à lui demander des explications, lorsqu'il vit que l'autre observait une minuscule fourmi grimpant un brin d'herbe.

« J'sais pas. Celle-ci a pas l'air, en tout cas. Le temps qu'on leur donne une raison d'avoir peur, elles sont déjà condamnées. »

Il songea vaguement à en faire la démonstration en l'écrasant, mais il ne tenait pas à se salir les mains, ni à se lever pour utiliser sa chaussure.

« Pourquoi cette question, de toute façon ? C'est juste un insecte débile.

-Peut-être que les Titans pensent à nous comme à des insectes débiles, marmonna pensivement Riku. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas d'empathie pour nous parce qu'on est si insignifiants à leurs yeux. Ils n'imaginent pas qu'on puisse avoir des rêves, ou des sentiments. »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'étonnerait que les Titans s'imaginent quoi que ce soit. De ce qu'on en sait, ils ne réfléchissent pas vraiment. »

Ils ne sentaient pas la douleur non plus, ni ne faisaient autre chose que d'errer en quête d'être humains à dévorer. Il ne s'agissait vraiment que d'énormes monstres sans conscience tout juste bon à les terroriser.

Il voyait le raisonnement du parallèle avec les fourmis, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit pertinent. Certains humains se refusaient même à heurter ces toutes petites bestioles. Et ceux qui les écrasaient, pourquoi le faisaient-ils ? Par cruauté, par dégoût, par indifférence, pour se débarrasser d'un machin jugé comme une nuisance.

Pourquoi les Titans dévoraient-ils les humains ? A priori, juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Possible, admit Riku en levant le nez vers le ciel. C'est quand même dommage... Le monde serait encore plus beau, si on ne vivait pas constamment dans la peur.

-Tu trouves vraiment le monde beau, toi ? »

Question presque rhétorique. Ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de discussion. Mais cette fois-ci, son ami le dévisagea.

« Tu sais, je pensais comme toi, avant. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de merveilleux dans un monde aussi froid et cruel. La nature est sans pitié, hein ? J'ai longtemps eu cette opinion, après la destruction de mon village. La seule chose que je parvenais à éprouver, c'était de la haine et le rancoeur envers les Titans. J'étais obsédé par l'idée de devenir plus fort, de pouvoir me venger.

-Ouais. T'étais dans cette optique là, au début de l'apprentissage.

-C'est Kairi et Sora... Ces deux-là m'ont aidé à voir qu'il n'y avait pas que de la brutalité dans ce monde. À apprécier la vie et à... espérer, je suppose. J'aurais pas survécu sans ça, sans eux. Je crois que je me serais consumé dans ma haine. »

Vanitas ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Riku était un optimiste, mais pas de nature. Sans les deux autres, il se laisserait aller au désespoir. Ils étaient sa lumière, ce qui lui permettait d'avancer, malgré la peur, malgré tout ce qui existait de mauvais autour d'eux. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver ça chez Vanitas, cet optimisme, cette envie de vivre.

Vanitas représentait tout ce qui clochait dans ce monde, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait à Riku. Il n'aurait fait que le noyer dans sa propre obscurité.

* * *

Le chaos. Et un échec total, une fois encore. Les dirigeants venaient d'ordonner la retraite. Pourtant, Vanitas rebroussa chemin. Il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la mine anxieuse de Kairi. Et effectivement, il n'apercevait Riku nulle part autour d'eux. Alors, il s'était mis à chercher, et l'avait trouvé plus vite que prévu. L'avait presque trouvé.

Mais pas en entier.

Sora se tenait accroupi auprès du corps, tremblant de tout son être, les yeux ouverts sur des horreurs que lui seul pouvait contempler. Il n'eut aucune réaction lorsque Vanitas s'approcha doucement.

« Sora. »

Son camarade sursauta violemment, leva la tête sans paraître le reconnaître, enfermé dans son traumatisme. Pathétique. Puis contre toute attente, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je... Il y avait ce Titan. J'ai pas réagi à temps, je, j'aurais dû y passer mais Riku...

-Il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver ? »

Péniblement, Sora hocha la tête. Et puis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et retourna à son mutisme.

Vanitas jeta à peine un coup d'oeil au cadavre. Ce n'était plus Riku, juste un morceau de viande. Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose à sa vue, tout au plus un léger hébétement.

Il lui sembla qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais quoi que ce soit. Cette capacité s'était envolée à l'instant même où il était arrivé sur les lieux et qu'il avait réalisé que la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé venait de mourir inutilement.

Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

« Ah, fit-il. C'est dommage. »

Cela fit réagir Sora. Sûrement à cause du ton monocorde de Vanitas, le simple constat, comme s'il parlait du repas de la veille, alors que son meilleur ami venait de mourir, alors que c'était la fin du monde. Il releva de nouveau le visage vers lui, quelque chose comme un relent de fureur parcourant ses traits l'espace d'un instant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que Vanitas lui planta sa lame dans le ventre. Il lui sourit pour la forme, mais le cœur n'y était pas réellement.

« Dommage, répéta-t-il. Il aurait dû prévoir que j'allais faire ça. Qu'il allait mourir pour rien. »

Riku le connaissait bien, pourtant... Peut-être espérait-il qu'il n'apprendrait jamais les circonstances exactes de sa mort. Ou bien, plus probablement, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se jeter tête la première pour sauver Sora. Quel imbécile. Vanitas ne pouvait décidément pas laisser passer cela, le laisser vivre alors que c'était de sa faute.

L'expression de stupeur de Sora se figea. Vanitas retira son épée prestement et l'abandonne à terre. Pas la peine de ramener une preuve de son crime avec lui. Personne ne viendrait vérifier cette partie du territoire des Titans, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop qu'on découvre la vérité.

Après quelques secondes, il se demanda si tuer Sora n'avait pas été un châtiment trop doux. Survivre dans la culpabilité aurait certainement été plus douloureux pour lui, non ? Bof, tant pis, il se consolerait en regardant Kairi sombrer dans le désespoir après la perte de ses meilleurs amis.

Avant de quitter les lieux sans se retourner, Vanitas leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

Il avait froid.

Décidément, ce monde était bel et bien cruel.

* * *

 **... Ne me regardez pas comme ça.**

 **Pour toute réclamation ou tout hurlement, veuillez poster une review dans l'encadré ci-dessous.**

 **Débizou.**


End file.
